


Drumroll, please

by adamngoodbatch (sibbed)



Series: Of First Kisses, Epiphanies and Revelations [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, F/M, First Kiss, Gen, M/M, Madney wedding, Or Is It?, Weddings, is this angst?, is this fluff?, unclear to the author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibbed/pseuds/adamngoodbatch
Summary: HBAEDNK: How Buck And Eddie Do Not KissPrompt: Interrupted for Day 2 of Buddie First Kiss Week
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Of First Kisses, Epiphanies and Revelations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769437
Comments: 29
Kudos: 145





	Drumroll, please

**Author's Note:**

> Based on HIMYM ep. 1x13
> 
> An enormous thanks to the loveliest  [ marciaelena ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciaelena/pseuds/Marcia%20Elena) who who untangled my messy thoughts, lend me a helping hand when I felt like I was drowning and beta’d the shit out of this

Maddie and Chimney are getting everything they’d planned for. The flowers, the music, the lighting, even the weather. The wedding venue is stunning, and the sky is painted in a lovely mix of orange and purple and blue as the sun sets and the full moon starts to rise.

They walk together down the path towards the altar where their brothers are waiting for them, a string quartet playing their favorite songs in the background. Maddie looks gorgeous in her off-white wedding gown, the long sleeves and plunging neckline giving her a romantic bohemian style; her baby bump is noticeable, accentuated by the scattered floral appliques on her dress. Chimney rocks a midnight blue tuxedo with black pants, a white shirt, and suspenders.

Standing under a gazebo with twinkling lights and white flowers, Buck and Albert are dressed in matching black tuxedos. They officiate the ceremony, and together they give a well-articulated speech full of love and appreciation for the couple. Maybe Buck adds a few jokes for good measure that make the couple cackle. Some of their friends and family bestow their best wishes for a bright future upon them.

Instead of saying their vows, Maddie and Chimney finish the ceremony with a unity sand ritual. They mix their two bottles of purple and green sand and, with the string quartet playing a soft melody, they exchange rings and leave the altar, all the while surrounded by their loved ones.

Once the ceremony is over and the couple is greeted by their guests, the photographers take their sweet time taking pictures. They make the couple pose all over the place, at the altar and with the string quartet in the back, first alone and then with family and friends. Buck and Albert follow them around in case they are needed.

The reception starts at eight. Food and drinks flow generously throughout the night, the moon shining big and bright in the night sky. Everyone dances and mingles and has a great time together.

Before midnight, Buck finds himself sitting alone on a bench far away from the party. There's a crispness in the air that makes him aware of the absence of his jacket and the sweat soaking his shirt. He’s staring into a line of trees nearby when he feels a familiar hand clasp his shoulder, making him shiver.

Eddie walks around the bench and sits down beside him. “What are you doing out here all alone?”

“I’m just taking a moment to regroup. I know you won’t believe it, but I do have a limit for the amount of alcohol and food I can consume.” Buck can feel Eddie’s thigh pressed against his; it’s not new, he's used to this type of physical closeness with his best friend. But tonight is not a good night to test his limits, even if Eddie might feel like testing his own.

Since the moment they met that afternoon Buck’s been feeling his best friend’s gaze fixed on him. Ordinarily, he'd revel on the attention, but tonight is not the night. He needs to focus on his role. Maddie and Chimney trust him and he needs to keep his mind clear.

Eddie chuckles. “It’s a nice night.” He bumps his shoulder against Buck’s. “Come dance with me.”

“We’ve been dancing enough,” Buck says, sourness evident in his voice.

Eddie raises both his eyebrows at him. “You haven’t danced one song with me, what are you talking about? Are you drunk?”

“Well, yes. But I-” 

“What?”

“I didn’t mean that kind of dancing,” Buck says, frustrated enough to voice his feelings out loud.

“ _Oh_.” 

“Yeah. _Oh_.”

Eddie shifts next to Buck. “I don’t-”

“Look, Eddie,” Buck starts. He sighs. “This thing we do, dancing around each other, the will they, won’t they, it’s fun?” He looks at his hands, trying his hardest to avoid making eye contact with Eddie. “Until it isn’t anymore.”

“I just want a dance, Buck.” 

“And I want so much more.”

Eddie stays silent. When he finally speaks, all he says is “Buck.”

Buck allows himself to look at Eddie. “No, you know what? I mean it. I’m tired of beating around the bush. We have these big moments, right? And they’re great when they happen, but they’re not- they're not real.”

“Buck, come on, that’s not fair.” 

“You’re right, it's not. Because right now everything is vibrating on a different wavelength. For me, but for you too. But then comes tomorrow and I can’t-” Buck sighs in desperation. “It’s like we’re wearing these goggles right now. But tomorrow we’ll have to take them off.”

Eddie grins. “You mean like wedding goggles.” 

Buck chuckles, but it comes out bitter. “Yeah. And I really don’t want to ruin us.”

“We won’t.” 

“You don’t know that.” 

“Yeah, I do.”

A beat. They stare at each other. The party is still raging in the background, music punctuating their wordless conversation.

“Come dance with me,” Eddie says. He takes Buck's hand in his. ”Come on.”

“Eddie,” Buck pleads. He’s not sure about anything right now, and he feels like doing nothing beats ruining everything. Eddie’s hand is warm and solid in his and Buck doesn’t want to move; it’s another moment that’s soon going to pass, like so many before.

Eddie lets go of him when he stands, throwing his hands up in defeat, but somehow there’s a big smile on his face. “Too bad you’re not gonna get kissed tonight.”

Buck can’t help the smirk he levels at Eddie. “I’d get kissed if I wanted to.”

“Yeah, but _we_ won’t be kissing tonight,” Eddie says, confidence in every word.

“That’s right,” Buck says, and when Eddie offers him his hand Buck takes it. There’s a slow song playing in the distance, something soft and romantic. The bride and groom are probably sharing a dance; all the couples are probably sharing a dance.

Buck and Eddie find themselves facing each other, standing close. Too close and yet not close enough.

“Ok, then, I have a proposition,” Eddie says.

Buck shivers once more under Eddie’s touch when he puts his hands on Buck’s waist. “Fine, I’m listening.” He fidgets before putting one hand on Eddie’s shoulder and the other on his back.

“You know, the best part of any first kiss is the lead up to it. The moment right before the lips touch. It’s like a big drumroll.” Eddie begins swaying them to the rhythm of the music. “So, for tonight we stick to the drumroll.”

Buck doesn’t answer, just lets himself be swept up by the circumstances, his mind going blank. He tips his head down a little and stares at Eddie’s lips.

Eddie smiles. “And we can’t kiss.” 

“Right, we can’t kiss.” Buck’s nose grazes Eddie’s.

They dance from one song to the next, foreheads touching and noses brushing, granting themselves these few stolen moments. Time seems to stand still, but the music eventually stops and an announcement about a toast comes over the loudspeakers.

Buck groans and lets his head fall on Eddie’s shoulder, the spell now broken. “That’s my cue.”

“Let’s go, then.” Eddie runs his hands up Buck’s back and squeezes his shoulder. “We’ll always have tomorrow.”

“Doubtful.” Buck pulls away, head hanging low as he leaves Eddie standing by himself. 

“Mark my words, Evan Buckley,” Eddie calls to Buck’s retreating back. “I’m going to kiss you tomorrow.”


End file.
